


Art for "Changing Direction" by desertpoet

by penumbria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is my art for the 2017 NCIS Big Bang story "Changing Direction" by desertpoet.





	Art for "Changing Direction" by desertpoet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/gifts).



 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Changing Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330087) by [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet)




End file.
